


Roadtrip

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Roadtrip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: The sun is bright and even the rather expensive sunglasses (Because Bruce Wayne doesn't know how to just offer his love to his friends) can't quite dim the shine of them.Diana has been driving for several hours now, but she doesn't mind. The wind is in her hair, the car music is low so not to bother the supers in the back of the car.





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen very little, or not at all, Comic Bruce/Barry or this 4tp, so you know, this was really just an excuse to write both ships. Also cuz I needed to write today and had no idea what to write.
> 
> Will edit when I'm less sleepy. Probably. If I remember.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> (Now if only I had the energy to write a full out Barry Allen/Bruce Wayne fic sighhh)

 The sun is bright and even the rather expensive sunglasses (Because Bruce Wayne doesn't know how to just _offer_  his love to his friends) can't quite dim the shine of them.

Diana has been driving for several hours now, but she doesn't mind. The wind is in her hair, the car music is low so not to bother the supers in the back of the car.

Barbara is leaning her head against Diana's shoulder. Poor woman burned herself out on vacation. One day Diana will sit her down and tell her to slow down, but she's not much better when it comes to constantly fighting, so she can't exactly say so no matter if they're lovers.

"Hmm," Someone moans in the back.

Diana's eyes briefly scan the road to make sure there aren't any nearby cars near her crimson convertible, and glances back. Behind her in an awkward pile are Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen, Clark Kent, and Hal Jordan. It's the cutest thing she's seen in a few hours--not counting Barbaria's sleeping face, and of _course_  it's Bruce that's woken.

Man can't sleep even when he's surrounded by indestructible superheroes.

"Go back to sleep, Bruce." Diana murmurs, low but not too low. Clark unfortunately perks up at that, but settles back and places a no doubt a kryptonian-warm palm against the back of Bruce's neck.

Bruce grunts, disgruntled like a tiger, but settles grudgingly back against Barry.

Diana's lips twitch and she gazes at Hal, still asleep, and Barry who's eyes are barely visible. The speedster might play at jokes but the man's not unaware, and rather smart even when compared to demi-gods and other superheroes.

Barry smiles at Diana before fluttering his eyes, as if to say, 'Come join us'.

Rolling her eyes, Diana's small amused smile grows and she presses a little faster on the gas. It's not everyday she gets to drive her car on an empty stretch of road. Even when the world of Man confuses and irks her, she admits there's something soothing about driving a car--one of the electric ones, because Bruce was good like that. The air whipped Barbara and Diana's hair back, and Barbara groans again.

"Awake, love?" Diana whispers.

"Hmm, Bruce is gonna be so mad when he realizes you didn't let him drive." Barbara moans. Her legs don't work but it's clear she's done some tampering to her body because her hips swivel with too much ease and practice. 

"He needs the rest." Clark murmurs from the back.

It's faint enough that Diana's not sure if Barbara can hear, but she agrees.

"He won't know until it's too late." Diana says just to hear Barbara huff a laugh.

"I thought you were supposed to be virtuous and shit." Barbara murmurs.

"Blame Barry." Diana says just to hear an outraged sqwuak in the backseat. She laughs so loudly that unfortunately Bruce _does_  wake up. But it's worth it. To be here, with her friends. On the road.

Hal is good enough man, or maybe just still horny, to kiss Bruce into distraction.

"That's like my second dad, please stop." Barbara moans.

 _Yes. Very good trip indeed._ Diana thinks, grinning at Clark before he too gets sidelined by a kiss from Barry.

Barbara groans and presses her face against Diana's neck. "I take it back, I want a divorce."

Diana has a hard time not keeping her eyes on the road this time, but she places a soft kiss on Barbara's hair and still manages not to drive the car into a ditch. "What, and do without my charm?" She teases.

Barbara huffs, "As if I need any of that." But she's smiling again and a besotted look is on her face.

 _An amazing trip_.

 


End file.
